Only One
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Juliet realises there's only one man she needs... Probably not who you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, unfortunately. The only thing I own is Malcolm.

Character(s): Juliet Burke/Carlson, Malcolm Carlson, Rachel Carlson, Mrs Carlson.

A/N: It seems everything I write now focuses around Juliet. She's so great to write and I'm desperately trying to make sure I keep her in character. She and Sawyer seem to be the thorns in my side. I'd really love some feedback after you've read. It makes my day.

*****

Juliet should have been enjoying one of her rare days off, but today it seemed impossible. For three years she, James, Miles and Jin had lived peacefully, incorporating themselves in the D.I. Now, thanks to Jack, Kate and Hurley, her entire life was falling apart around her.

She and James had a happy life in 1977, why did it need to end?

Juliet could count on one hand how many times she had felt this low in her life; the only other times being when Ben wouldn't permit her to leave the island, and the day her parents told her and Rachel that they would be divorcing.

And each time, there was only one person who could make it alright for the blonde fertility doctor. As she sat silently at the kitchen table, nursing a warm mug of tea and staring into space, Juliet recalled the days after her parents' announcement…

_Juliet and Rachel gripped hold of each other's arms as they attempted to make it to the forest cabin without tripping over any of the protruding roots. Juliet stepped over a particularly large root and landed unceremoniously on Rachel's foot._

"_Julie!" he older sister chastised. _

"_Sorry," Juliet mumbled back. _

_The two sisters continued making their way through the gaps, their mother following closely behind them. When they finally reached the door to the cabin, Rachel knocked roughly on the door. The three of them could hear feet scuffling along the floor of the hallway; the two young girl eagerly anticipated the opening of the door._

_As soon as the old wooden door's hinges creaked open, the two girls bounded in, their mom smiling gently and placing their suitcases down on the floor. _

"_Hi dad," she greeted her father-in-law with a gentle hug around the neck for the ageing man. _

"_Hello, dear," Malcolm Carlson replied, hugging back, not letting the divorce affect his relationship with his daughter-in-law._

"_The girls have everything they need in their cases. Thank you so much for taking them on such short notice."_

_Malcolm smiled gently and pushed his glasses closer up to his eyes, affording him a little more sight. The 81 year old man had lost begun to lose his senses as he got older, his hearing and sight being the first to wane._

"_Oh, don't mention it sweetheart. You know I love to have them."_

"_Alright, well, I've gotta get back to the airport to catch my place. Girls, come give mommy a kiss."_

_Juliet and Rachel returned from the kitchen with a glass of milk each, white moustaches decorating their faces. They set the glasses down on Malcolm's dresser and rushed to the door to hug and kiss their mom goodbye. It would be another two weeks before they saw her again._

"_Be good for grandpa, ok?" _

"_We will," Juliet promised._

_Mrs. Carlson departed from the cabin and the door was shut gently as Malcolm Carlson turned to his granddaughters._

"_Well girls, what would you like to do?" _

_Before the question was out of his mouth, Rachel had disappeared out of the backdoor to the swing set that their father had set up for them many years before. Juliet stood still in her spot, until Malcolm's half blind eyes turned to her._

"_Well my little Juliet, what would you like to do?" _

_Juliet didn't talk for a moment, and merely studied her elderly grandfather. "Can we just talk, grandpa?"_

_Malcolm smiled, knowing what Juliet's answer was going to be. "Of course, little one."_

_He used his walking stick to help himself towards the living room chairs and settled himself into it. Juliet followed him along carefully, making sure he didn't fall. Once he was seated comfortably, she hopped into his lap and snuggled against his chest._

"_What's up, then?" Malcolm queried._

"_What am I gonna do, grandpa? I don't wanna mommy and daddy to get a divorce. I don't want my family to break up."_

"_Juliet, sweetheart, you need to remember that your parents still love you and always will. And you have a grandpa who thinks the world of you."_

_It was true. Juliet and Rachel were Malcolm's entire world, especially since Marian had passed away. His wife had died peacefully in her sleep, leaving him alone in the Minnesota cabin. Despite many offers to move to Miami with his son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren, Malcolm chose to remain in the cabin. Not only was it calm and serene, but it kept a little of Marian alive. _

_Juliet remained silent for some time, just being comforted by her grandfather's presence. Malcolm was the one to break the silence as he gently turned the ten year old to face him. "Do you have any new little gizmos to show me this time?"_

_Juliet always brought something to show her grandpa when she visited. The visits were few and far between, so there was always something._

_Jumping off his lap, she strolled quickly to her suitcase and opened the front pocket. Pulling out a small pink tube, Juliet displayed it proudly to her grandfather. "These are great fun!" she declared._

_Malcolm chuckled as he studied the item closely, bringing it to his nose to be able to see it. "A kaleidoscope?" he confirmed._

_Juliet nodded her head energetically. Malcolm refrained from breaking it to Juliet that they had indeed owned kaleidoscopes when he was a boy, and instead basked in her radiant happiness as showing her grandpa her new discovery._

"_Go on, grandpa! Look in there!" Juliet urged, pushing one end of the tube to Malcolm's eye. The pensioner laughed softly as she proceeded to twist the end to display the changing shapes._

*****

Finally taking another swig of her tea, Juliet chuckled lightly as she realised how her partially blind grandfather had stared into a tube for twenty minutes just to please her. That's devotion.

Over the two weeks, Juliet had forgotten completely about her parents' divorce, thanks to her grandfather. Sadly, when Juliet was fifteen years old, her beloved grandpa had passed away. The teenager reminded herself that he would be happy with his wife now, and still travelled to the cabin, that had been left to her and Rachel, whenever she could.

Then, when she was stuck on the island, isolated from her sister and nephew, Juliet had imagined up her grandfather. Back then, she simply saw an image of him, and then he would disappear.

But now, she was sure she'd accidentally drugged herself, or was actually drinking some strong alcoholic beverage rather than tea. In front of her was a beautiful image of her grandfather, smiling gently to her from in front of her sink.

"What's up, then?" he questioned with a teasing smile. Juliet noticed he didn't need his walking stick to approach her and his glasses were gone.

Juliet smiled, not caring that he wasn't there. Real or not, this was what she needed.

"Everything's falling apart again, grandpa. What can I do?"

"You be yourself, sweetbug. You're a strong one, you are and you always have people around you that love you. And you have a grandpa that thinks the world of you," he reminded with a gently tap on her nose. Juliet smiled brighter.

"Whatever happens happens for a reason," Malcolm continued. "Just remember that. I love you sweetheart."

Juliet stood again from her chair and hugged the figure. "I love you too grandpa. I miss you."

"I'm always here, love."

With that last sentence, the image disappeared with a flash of light. Sitting herself back down on the chair, the smile remained etched on Juliet's face.

She didn't hear the door open, or see James approach her. The redneck was confused when he saw his girlfriend drinking tea contently. When he had left her that morning, she had been far from happy, panicking about what would become of their lives in 1977. Now she seemed like everything was fine.

"Juliet?" he called out gently. She snapped her head round to look at him, the smile still not leaving her face. "Are you ok?"

Juliet took a moment before she answered. "You know what… I'm fine. Just fine."

*****

A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. I don't think we know enough about Juliet before the island and I think she had a really great grandpa. I don't know why, but that's the vibe I get. The name Malcolm and the actual character are based from people I know.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'd especially love to hear if you think Juliet is in character. That's what I'm striving for. By the way, I love concrit too! *Hint hint*


End file.
